They're In Denial!
by BreeTheFree
Summary: Take a peek into Chad and Sonny's diaries and see just how much they like each other! That is, if you read between the lines.


**Yay, Channy! I swear I haven't loved a pairing this much since Zutara. :) **

**Who else can't wait for Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star?? :D**

**Anyways, this is something I wrote up while trying to avoid my math homework, lol.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**~ Bree**

* * *

_**From the diary of Sonny Monroe: five hours after meeting Chad Dylan Cooper. **_

Life is full of surprises. A great deal of them are wonderful and breath-taking, like receiving that special birthday present you've been wanting to get for years. Or maybe even getting asked out by that cutie on the football team when you were positive he didn't think you existed. Stuff like that.

But if there are good surprises, shouldn't there be bad surprises too? Oh yes. They're like a slap in the face or a punch in the gut. They're the kind that make you wonder, _'what did I do to deserve this?!'_

Surprises are practically an everyday thing for me nowadays. I was just a normal high school student living in Wisconsin, the creator of a somewhat popular video series on YouTube, with dreams as vast as the sky itself.

Imagine my surprise (see, there's that word again…) when I got a call from Hollywood, asking if I wanted to be an actress on my favorite TV show. Having the one-in-a-million-chance to be on So Random! was definitely one of the wonderful and breath-taking surprises I've experienced.

But like I said, if there are good surprises, there are also bad ones. Like when I discovered who Tawni Hart really was behind that pretty face of hers. Or when I realized just how much dorkier Nico and Grady were up close. Or when I saw just how creepy Zora was, snooping around the studio like some deranged alley cat. Even my boss, Marshall, acts like he's two cans short of a six pack.

Huh. But all of those things aren't even _close_ to being bad. In fact, they're not even bad at all compared to the _worst_ surprise ever since I came to Hollywood.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad…Dylan…Cooper.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Ugh. Just his name makes me cringe. He's not only the slap-in-the-face-punch-in-the-gut kind of surprise. He's the kind of surprise that makes me want to _hurl_. He's gag inducing. He's a thorn in my side, a pebble in my shoe, the mayor of Jerksville. He doesn't even deserve to be called a surprise. He's more of…a _horrible omen.  
_

Now I'll be honest. When I first met him, I was star-struck, like every other girl in the country. But that was before he took of his mask and showed me who he really was. He's a cheat, a manipulator, a frozen yogurt thief, and has an ego bigger than a watermelon. Or maybe even bigger than that.

Now I'm convinced that every girl who's in love with Chad Dylan Cooper needs some serious counseling.

I just really, really, _REALLY_ hate him. End of story. And it's going to stay that way.

---------------------------------

_**From the diary of Chad Dylan Cooper: five hours after meeting Sonny Monroe.**_

What's the definition of perfection? Whatever it is, I'd like to disown it and substitute my own.

PERFECTION: **Chad Dylan Cooper.** Star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween drama in America. _Drop dead gorgeous._ **Charming.** The stuff of every girls' dreams. _Inspired the best tasting sandwich in the whole cafeteria._ **Greatest actor of our generation.** Nominee of several acting rewards. _Director of 'Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper movie, and founder of Chad Dylan Cooper productions._

Now that's pure perfection right there.

But what's the opposite of perfection? _Imperfection._ And something—someone--imperfect happened today that shook the very core of my inner being and threatened the perfectness of that perfectly perfect definition. I'll have you know that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let imperfection get in the way of his perfection!

Sonny Monroe.

Sonny…Monroe.

Sonny. Monroe.

Her name just makes me want to break a mirror or something. The very thought of her makes me want to gag. This girl. I just don't get her. What kind of Random would walk straight into a Mackenzie Fall's set while we're in the middle of filming? What kind of Random would make me so angry I end up arguing over stupid things? What kind of Random can actually stand her ground against me? What kind of Random would go as far as challenging us to a game of musical chairs? What kind of Random can actually _act_ and trick me into thinking she broke her ankle? Because of that, _we lost the stupid game. _

What kind of Random sparks an interest in me?

I just don't get her. I don't get her at all. She's an imperfect stain in my perfect world. She's like a pack of Crayons that are out of order. She's like a peanut butter jelly sandwich without the jelly. She's like an apple in a basket full of oranges. She's like…

Hey, I'm not saying I'm _romantically_ interested in her. Pfft. Heck _no._

I'm just saying. Sonny Monroe is different. And I hate how much I seem to enjoy aggravating her. I hate how much I seem to think we could actually get along despite our differences and the feud between our two shows. I hate how she seems to see right through me.

I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

Bottom line, I _hate_ Sonny Monroe. End of story. And it's going to stay that way.

* * *

**Ha! Surrrre. We all know they're in denial. :)**

**I have writer's block, so I've been writing drabbles instead of one-shots. I promise I'll think up of a decent story soon!  
**

**A review would make my day. :) Thanks for reading, guys.**


End file.
